


Screw the Code

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Whiny padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin gets hurt after chasing a thief on the streets of Coruscant and Obi-Wan has to fix his bruises and wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw the Code

"Look at yourself! You're a mess, Anakin. May I ask you what in the actual hell came to your mind, when you decided to run after that thief unarmed?!"

Anakin blushed in burning shame. The scruffle with a common thief on the streets of Coruscant had left him with a black eye and some bruises here and there.

He wasn't hurt that bad, though it burned a lot to be beaten up by a mere criminal: he was a Jedi in training after all, not an unprepared civilian.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Come on. We need to disinfect your wounds and put something on your eye, it's getting swollen."

The younger Jedi shrugged. 

"Leave me alone, master. I'm perfectly fine like that."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Your dramatic vocation to martyrdom is getting annoying, Anakin, you know that? Anyway, you know better there's no need to feel ashamed: you took a risk, it's true, but it's our job to protect the Galaxy. Yes, even from mere burglars..."

Anakin sighed, allowing his master to examine his injuries and take a bottle of disinfectant from the medkit.

The didnfectant smelled bad, an unpleasant stench that reminded him of the latrines on Tatooine.

"Force, master, this thing stinks!"

Obi-Wan laughed softly under his beard.

"I know, but i'll tell you a secret: this is the most powerful disinfectant in the whole Galaxy."

Anakin grimaced in disgust.

Plasters were placed on his superficial wounds, along with an ice-pack on his eye and cheekbone.

"Master, I'm so---"

"Say you're sorry again, Anakin, and I'll punch you in the other eye."

The Padawan ducked his head, letting out a little laugh.

"it's just", he said then, "I need to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean to worry you, running after that man without my saber. I acted impulsively..."

Obi-Wan gave him a smile.

"Please, don't. It's me who's wrong: I'm contravening the Code, being so attached to you", he said placing a gentle kiss on Anakin's temple.

The younger one purred.

"You're a great master and an even better Whatever-You-Are-To-Me, Obi-wan. We are happy together, aren't we? Everything is fine. Screw the Code."

Yes, Obi-Wan thought. He must agree with Anakin for once, they were happy and everything was fine.

Screw the Code, screw everyone.

For the first time in his life, the Jedi Master allowed himself not to care about a damn thing, fascinated by the careless will to live of his eighteen years old Padawan.

"How lucky I am, Anakin, to have you! You have the power of wiping away every sigle trace of sanity that's left in me with a single word!"

Anakin burst out lodly, but a sting of pain coming from his cheekbone forced him to relax his features.

"Don't make me laugh like that, master! My face hurts!"

"Whiny Padawan", his master said opening his arms.

Anakin plunged into Obi-Wan's warm embrace, then chastly kissed him on the lips.

They were really happy, after all. And everything was damn fine.

"Screw the code", Obi-Wan thought, deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribily sorry for all the fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Nope, just kidding, I love fluff fics.


End file.
